Wallace and Gromit
by qayyumforgood
Summary: Wallace and Gromit's house is in a mess, and Wallace is at his lowest point in his life. Click to know what happens next. Complete.


With the help of The Perfect,

 **Wallace & Gromit**

1\. Wallace and Gromit's house is a mess.

2\. He had and failed three jobs: inventor, window washer and bread business. In the end, he have a cluttered house, cluttered with his failed windmill, all there out in the open.

3\. He is almost bankrupt. His savings had depleted, he felt he had to get rough. Gromit wants to tell him that he needed to 'get up'. Wallace remains unconvinced.

4\. Eventually, Gromit wants to move out. Wallace, upon seeing Gromit leaving, shouts "NO, NO, NO! Alright, I'll get a job!" Gromit walks back in hesitantly.

5\. Gromit woke up. Wallace was not there. He came and said that he had a job. Wallace starts work as a cashier in a department store. He tried asking for jobs in his town centre, but they said that they do not have a vacant position at present. He was shell-shocked, afraid even, at the diverse races strolling through other than Anglo-Saxon persons. There are Indians, Russians, Chinese, Bangladeshis, Nepalese, Syrians.

6\. He noticed how they are different, different facial complexion, body size, and the language they spoke when they left. He had a very bad suspicion about them. When he went back home (his failed windmill is still not dismantled), he said, "Where has my Britain gone to?". He started watching more BBC News than 'Cheese Files'. He started watching newspaper more often, which causes concern for Gromit. He watched and watched and watched. Finally he had made a conclusion.

7\. Gromit wake up. He was surprised, at the doorstep, is an UKIP membership card. Wallace has subscribed to UKIP! He was dragged by his owner's rationale. Why? He should known his master's conditions, looking at the broken inventions.

8\. Right now, Gromit had no idea how to change his master's behaviour. He watched as Wallace begin opined that his nation was in danger, and he was afraid of it, and that's what he is doing - hanging the Union Jack flag, saying "May God save the Queen and the British, lad", and his friends with only of his kind. Gromit was deathly afraid. Wallace still able to keep himself to himself as a cashier, but he wanted to do something else. He still invents, but on a smaller scale. Gromit insists that he remain a cashier, and encourages Wallace to go for Philosophy, Mechanical Engineering, and take the Psychological Test from a Psychologist. Wallace as suggested "Why not Logic?" and Gromit thought so too, but he realised that Wallace had impeccable logic and not enough philosophy: this is why he screwed himself, but cannot unscrew himself.

9\. Wallace just participates in Philosophy classes to make sense of what Philosophy is: he went to the library to find some books on Philosophy. He eventually found Wittgenstein's book: 'Philospohus-Logicus-Tractus'. Gromit approves of the book, and suggest some more of his own. Wallace and Gromit go together to Psychologist to take a Career Aptitude test, so he said "I wonder how should I answer all this?", the psychologist answered, "DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR DREAM JOB? Be honest when you fill them". They wrote and wrote and wrote and send. Wallace sent him an address to Wallace's house. Thank you, Wallace said. You're welcome, says the Psychologist.

10\. Wallace still remained a cashier, and he still has xenophobia, and his neighbours are still on bad relations with Wallace. Gromit wondered in what area Wallace still did wrong. Gromit looked at his mails in the drawer nd in the trash can and was shocked to see so many hate mails. He read all of them, some dating back to when he still did his 'businesses'. Eventually, he felt that he had to tell Wallace that he had to obey to their demands. Wallace was stressed and angry at them.

11\. He got a call from the Psychologist asking to come. The Psychologist said that he is suitable to become a 'metal scrap collector'. Wallace was preplexed and refused to believe this. Gromit sighed and calmed him down - Wallace cannot reconcile them. "I wish to be an inventor. Not a metal scrap collector!", he felt. Gromit felt he HAD to do something, but what? Wallace looked like he had a lot to do.

12\. Gromit produced for Wallace a plan on how to sort out his life to Wallace.

i) Go and get face to face with other races, greet them.

ii) Comprehed Philosophy - and use it in your life and your inventions.

iii) Settle ALL claims of those hate mails. Obey ALL their demands.

iv) Make inventions a hobby! Your job should be 'metal scrap collector'.

You will: i) get a lot of metal for your inventions, ii) easy, people dump a lot of electronics, iii) lucrative business - part of consumption system.

How to set up? i) Ask Metal Scrappers Association on how to set up. ii) Look at examples of metal scrappers around the world. iii) Incorporate some of their advantages - and bring from yours something special! iv) Advertise to every part of your town and nearby towns - and run!

13\. Wallace and Gromit set out and plan how it will go.

i) Wallace remians a cashier for a time, until he finishes his Philosophy. In the meantime, greet them more cheerfully. Explore their life. His UKIP membership will be cancelled. The hate mails will be addressed one by one - no future action until all hate mails are solved.

ii) Look at market trends - and plan the business - it will be a metal scrapping business - and he wants it to be as essential as far as electronics continue to be popular in Britain. In the meantime, work with other metal scrappers in the nearby towns to know how they are used to run, get recommendations from them.

iii) Visit Greman and France metal scrappers, get recommendations from them, while starting business, start advert, and with metals coming in, start inventing from plans made during time as cashier and metal scrapper.

iv) Run, manage business while conducting tests on inventions.

v) Advertise each used new inventions (as bold as posssible) on media (billboard) and inspect manufacturing the product to selling time. Manage business transactions prudently.

vi) Once there are collector of new inventions, host a new TV show, Wallace and Gromit, while managing the additional side effects of the show, such as mails. visits, merchandising, etc. etc. Continue unitl no longer able.

14\. Wallace and Gromit set out to try to do exactly as above.

15\. After whatever easy to them has been done from their plan, Wallace was like, "Ahh, I will like to rest this evening!" Gromit brought Wensleydale cheese and crackers, Wallace says, "Ooh, cheese time, lad?". Wallace and Gromit was about to eat when Wallace interrupts and say "Camera, Gromit! Cheese!", as they hold the crackers as the camera flashes, and out come a picture of Wallace and Gromit, their newfound bond of man and the other 'man'.

The End.

With the help of The Perfect.


End file.
